


Many are the dead men, too silent to be real.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better than fine, just a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many are the dead men, too silent to be real.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this was taken from the 31 Days theme for May 18, 2008. We recall that the Zero System of the Wing Zero drives people nutso. …Of course, if you guys dunno what the Zero System is (or the Wing Zero for that matter), I’m very, very sorry for spoiling you. @_@

He’s supposed to be fine, now that he’s free of the Zero System and back to piloting his own gundam. He’s mentally sound, of course, perfectly and utterly sane, so sane it’s almost boring, so nice that it makes people like Duo Maxwell sigh and Heero Yuy scoff and Wufei turn away in disgust.

 

What he doesn’t tell them, though, is that every night, ever since he stopped piloting the Wing Zero, he’d have these dreams. Dreams full of fire, of screaming corpses, of him in the middle with blood on his hands, licking it off, one finger at a time. He’s gotten better at waking up without screaming, of course, but now he doesn’t like mirrors, because the visions carry over the more he tries to ignore them.

 

It’s a great exercise of will on his part, to squeeze down on the trigger of the Sandrock’s controls and _actually let go_ , to not riddle every single thing with bullets and enjoy himself when he’s doing it. He’s supposed to be the pacifist in the group, the one who fights to protect something. No one has to know that maybe, just maybe, he’s as broken and twisted as the rest of them.


End file.
